Nobody Out There
by pazaway-tiger
Summary: Anna is alone, no longer can her friends hear her when she cries. Yoh can’t come to her aid… forever she is lost and death seems like the only way out. Yoh&Anna Chap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on a fanfiction I read about Ranma in another website years ago. And that fic was based on a movie the author watched. I'm sorry that I can't remember your name, Ranma fic author. But if somehow you read this and dislike what I am doing, tell me and prove to me that you are indeed the author so that I can delete this if you wish. This is dedicated to you and your Ranma fic that inspired this… not forgetting the movie that inspired you. 

Nobody out there 

**Summary:** Anna is alone, no longer can her friends hear her when she cries. Yoh can't come to her aid… forever she is lost and death seems like the only way out. Yoh&Anna

Anna stares out the window, she looks up the dark skies where no star was shining, it was just a dark void where you could fall into an eternity of sorrow. 'Even the stars are hiding from me…' she whispers. She fumbles the blue beads between her fingers.

_Go ahead, Anna! I'll follow._

A voice echoed in her thoughts. She sighed deeply and buried her face in her hands. She could hear Tamao cooking dinner for her in the kitchen, Tamao couldn't help her. Ever since the incident Tamao had been trying to bring Anna out of her sorrow but she had given up. Anna was too 'dangerous', Tamao was afraid that she might hurt her again. Hao gave up on Anna as well, it seems that nothing could bring her to the old Anna that she once was.

The sound of the kitchen utensils stopped, as it was followed by soft padded footsteps to the mouth of her room. There was a faint clatter and the footsteps faded away. Anna's grip on the beads tightened, she cursed softly at everyone who tried to help her. They were all fools, pretending that they cared but abandoned her anyway. Ren and Jun returned to China with their families and so did Horohoro and Pirka who returned to the mountains up North. The four (as Anna could faintly remember) tried to comfort her but she coldly turned them away.

_The sounds of sirens blared in her ears as she began to fall into unconsciousness._

She clenched her teeth and tried to forget the harrowing memories and tried to recall other things.

She screamed at Morty and threw him out of the house, and threatened him that she'd kill him if he were to return, and that was the last she ever saw of Yoh's friend. She forced Amidamaru to the spirit world but she let Tamao stay, for she was the only one who was stubborn enough to persist on helping. But even her gentle words couldn't break through.

Anna raised her head and looked at the small picture frame at the very far corner of the room. The picture was of them, happily celebrating for no reason at all. They were all gathered in the dining room, Lyserg was there, Chocolove, Ryu, Hao… everyone whom she knew and somewhat cared for. She and Yoh stood at the very center, she remembered smiling for the photograph. It was the only picture she had of Yoh… and this was given to her as a birthday present from him.

Anna stood up and walked to the picture, dragging the beads behind. Her black dress swayed softly as she approached. Her heart sank, everyone's face was beaming with joy… even hers. Yoh's face… she had to squint to see it clearly, she was beginning to forget what he looked like.

She fell down on her knees as tears endlessly streamed down her eyes. She held the beads in her hands and tore them apart and threw it at the small frame, shattering it into pieces as it fell on the ground. Screaming in pure anger and crying in sorrow, she cursed at the world. She blamed herself.

A sharp pain pierced her abdomen, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground in pain. She let out a muffled cry as she bit her lip to stop herself from alerting Tamao. She could taste her own blood as her teeth dug deeply into her lip. She can't alert Tamao… it would hurt her more.

_Anna held a small knife in her hands. She closed her eyes to stop the tears from escaping. With one swift jerk she thrust the knife into her. 'Death is freedom'. She thought. 'Wait for me.' She twisted the knife and not an anguished cry left her lips. She held it in, no one was to hear her and only are they to see her when she has left the mortal world._

_She slowly removed the knife from her abdomen and she stared blankly into her own pool of blood by her feet. She watched the pool spread beneath her, but her legs have weakened that she fell to the floor with a heavy thud. She moved her bloodied hands near her face and smiled, 'Wait for me.' She whispered again as she closed her eyes and waited to die._

Anna opened her eyes and coughed blood. She ran her hand down her abdomen to feel the scar that she gave herself months before. She hated Horohoro for that, he shouldn't have saved her. She was almost free… now she has lost everything. Everyone either gave up on her or she pushed them away.

She stood up and looked at the scattered beads and glass that lay aimlessly on the ground. She saw the picture of them, all so happy. She stepped on it angrily with her bare feet, she cut herself on the glass. Her anger drowned it away, her blood smeared on the picture that was now unrecognizable.

Thunder echoed in the distance, and rain began to fall as heavy drops. She could hear nothing but the sounds of crashing waves in her mind.

_I don't know if I ever said this to you, Anna, but…_

'What, Yoh?' Anna cried. She looked outside, the black night sky was occasionally illuminated by the lightning that streaked across blindingly. She ran out the room, stepping on the food that Tamao caringly laid out her room. Anna kicked it away as she ran outside to the pouring rain.

The thunder was deafening and the lightning was blinding. Anna stood there, soaking wet. Her eyes filled with sorrow as the wind howled angrily around her. 'Tell me, Yoh!' she screamed at the sky. She was answered by the echoing thunder at a far distance. She knelt on the muddy grass, her clothes covered in filth and she began to shiver. 'Help me, Yoh…' she mumbled, 'Forgive me… it was my fault…' she sobbed.

VVVVVVVVVVV

(A/n) hahah… do you want to know what happened to Yoh, and why Anna's so suicidal? Well review on… I want to know if someone is interested to read on… a few chapters are left, I'm not planning to make this a novel. I just love stories full of angst… and drama… So… I'm done with Hao (MORTAL GOD) and I'm continuing with Anna (NOBODY OUT THERE)… when I'm done with Anna I'll go to Yoh (I Already have a story all I need to do is finish Anna's before I could write it out.)

I'm still continuing the CSI and Bahamas for those who read them… but I'll be doing it rather slowly.

--pazaway-tiger

You think you can add me in your friends lists if you guys have Yahoo Messenger… I'd love to get to know you guys more and I need consultants for upcoming fics.


	2. Chapter 2

'Anna, what are you doing out here?' a familiar voice cried from behind her. It was clear and vibrant that it over-powered the thundering storm.

Anna raised her head and looked over her shoulder. 'Y-Yoh?' she asked as her grief and sorrow began to fade. She stood up, her legs were weak that she stumbled as she ran to the person who stood at a distance. 'Yoh!' she cried again.

Anna tripped and fell, but she was caught quickly by him. Anna embraced him lovingly, how long has she waited for this again. The warmth of his skin, the vibrancy of his gentle smile. She couldn't help but smile as she embraced him in the pouring rain.

'My dear Anna,' He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. 'I am so relieved that you decided to move on…' he whispered in her ear. 'You're soaked the bone, we should get you dried up.' He led her back to the waiting house.

Anna stopped in her tracks, he stopped and looked at her confusedly. Something was wrong, this wasn't Yoh. The lightning cracked and illuminated the garden. Anna stepped back in surprise and disgust, this wasn't Yoh. 'Hao!' she cried.

'Anna, what is the matter?' there was a fleeting look of confusion in his eyes.

Anna gritted her teeth out of anger, her heart began to ache. 'How dare you!' she yelled at Hao.

Hao stepped forward looking for words to say to comfort her, 'I was simply trying to help.' He cried with arms outstretched, hoping that Anna would come to her senses. Anna pushed him. Hao was stricken with surprise that he lost his balance and fell on the mud. 'Anna!' he called to her, his clothes were now covered in filth as he stood himself up. 'Anna, please forgive me… I did not… I did not try to deceive you.' He pleaded.

Anna was furious. 'What were you thinking?' she asked him, the tears began to sting as she held them in. 'What were you thinking…' the wound in her heart opened again, she was swallowed by grief and sorrow, and anger towards Hao.

'Anna…' Hao turned away from her glare. 'Anna, please.'

'You could never be Yoh!' she screamed. Anna turned and ran. She didn't bother that she was cold, or if there was a storm at the moment, she wanted to escape from it all, to escape from all the hurt.

Hao stood there in the rain, he felt lost and confused. What a fool he was… why did he hurt Anna more? He fell on his knees, and watched Anna disappear into the pouring rain. 'I just… wanted to bring the old Anna back…' he murmured to himself.

Anna wandered aimlessly down the empty streets and sidewalks. She began to feel tired and weak, but she continued to walk, hoping that lightning would strike down her and end her grief. 'Yoh, what have I done?' she asked the empty air. 'Why can't I bring you back?'

_The dining room of the inn echoed with laughter and mirth. Everyone was there, simply celebrating for no special occasion._

'_Come on! Come on! Let's take a picture!' Yoh cried as he waved the camera in the air, his other arm was slung over Anna's shoulder. 'Come on, guys!' he pleaded. It took several minutes until Yoh finally got them to cooperate. Yoh fixed the camera on the tripod carefully and pushed the small button. The light blinked red and quickly he ran to the center of the group with Anna by his side._

'_I don't really see the point of this…' said Hao. He sloshed the red wine around as he held the glass firmly in his hand._

'_Oh come on, bro.' said Yoh with a grin. 'Just smile al—' there was a flash. 'Oh man…' groaned Yoh._

'_I think I smiled perfectly for that picture, what about you, Yoh?' mocked Hao._

_Yoh ran back to the camera. 'Can we please do it again?' he asked them. Anna was getting impatient, Ren rolled his eyes; but they still agreed. Yoh ran back to the center and hugged Anna around the waist, 'Let's get this perfect!' cried Yoh. The flash went off and the party continued._

_The morning approached, the party was over hours ago. Anna sat up from her futon and looked outside, the weather was crisp and fair. There was a knocking at her door, 'It's open!' she said._

_Yoh's head peeked from the slightly ajar door. 'Happy birthday!' he cheered._

_Anna turned away and continued to look outside. 'It's not my birthday.' She told him coldly._

_Yoh scratched his head and smiled sheepishly as he stepped in the room. 'Yeah, well… I know… but I forgot to give you a present last time and I noticed that your room was slightly bare sooo…' he handed her a neatly wrapped present, Anna just looked at it at first. 'I wanted it to be perfect.' added Yoh._

'_Just leave it there.' said Anna without looking at him. 'I'll open it later. Is breakfast cooked already?'_

_Yoh sighed, he was used to Anna's ungratefulness but he just wished to see a slight glimmer in her eye that could have said it all. He placed the parcel next to Anna's futon. 'What do you want for breakfast?' he asked her before he left the room._

'_I think I'd like pancakes for today…' replied Anna._

'_Then pancakes it is.' Yoh left the room and closed the door behind him._

_Anna held Yoh's present in her hands and gently she removed the wrappings. She uncovered a picture placed under a simple black frame. She couldn't help but smile, it looked beautiful. Everyone looked as if they had the time of their lives, including her. 'It's perfect, Yoh. Thank you…' she said under her breath._

Anna found herself in the sandy beach, the storm continued. The picture was now lying on the floor of her room and stained with her blood… it was barely recognizable. She hated herself… why didn't she even show gratification… why didn't she tell him how she felt, she once had the chance… now she has lost it forever… and it was all her fault.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

You must really hate me now do you…? yeah… I know it's short… but anything beyond this will spoil the story. I take long to update and I didn't show what happened to Yoh and why Anna keeps blaming herself… heheheh… don't worry in the next chapter I will reveal all! And will Anna commit suicide in the final chapter? That is for me to know and you to read about… keep on reviewing! I'm really sorry if I take so long… I do to many things at once… but that is me….

I got the title from the Calling's song entitled Somebody Out There… listen to the lyrics… it's connected to the story, if you get the chance that is…


End file.
